The present disclosure relates to a headset.
In general, a headset refers to a sound output device that a user mounts on the head in order to listen to music.
Recently, a wireless headset including a short range wireless communication module with Bluetooth receives attention. Newly, a headset is mounted on a cap and is released as a product.
However, in the case of a cap-mounted headset that is currently on the market, since a headset is fixedly attached to a cap, it is difficult to separate them. Moreover, since the headset is not separated from the cap, it is inconvenient to wash the cap.
Additionally, in the case of a cap only Bluetooth headset, it is impossible to listen to music if a user takes off a cap. Thus, a user needs to connect an additional earphone to a smartphone or a music player.
Moreover, since a headset is coupled to a cap, it is very inconvenient for a user when charging the headset.